


Dreaming (Traducción)

by Sthefy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aunque es Warren quién tiene el crush hacia ella, Como siempre lol, El Chasefield podría terminar en amistad?, Esta hermosura la traduje el año pasado y a buenas fechas lo posteo, Esto pasa antes de que Max se re-encontrara con Chloe, F/F, Ligero Angst, Max/Warren bromance, Pero también puede tener tintes románticos y la autora anima a dejarlo en libre interpretación :D, Por cierto, lol, pesadillas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Victoria tiene una pesadilla.





	Dreaming (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915357) by [Handoverthebooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty). 



> *Nota de Autor (Handoverthebooty):"Sí, yo escribí esto por capricho luego de ver un prompt random :D Yayyyy  
> Lo escribí en una hora, y apenas le eché un vistazo, ¡así que si ven errores, ya saben por qué!"

**Dreaming (Traducción)**

**Sinopsis : **Victoria tiene una pesadilla.

 **Disclaimer : **_Life is Strange_ , su interesante argumento y sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad. El juego fue desarrollado por Dontnod Entertainment y distribuido por Square Enix. Nada de esto me pertenece, _Handoverthebooty_ es la increíble autora de esta historia, y agradezco de corazón que me permitiera la realización de dicha traducción. Que por cierto, hago todo esto por diversión.

Cronológicamente, esto sucede antes de que Max se re-encontrara con Chloe.

* * *

.

_Victoria estaba sola._

_Todo estaba oscuro. Tenía una venda puesta en sus ojos, el nudo era fuerte. Sus manos estaban atadas detrás de la espalda, sus tobillos también atados y juntos. Un trapo estaba firmemente plantado dentro de su boca, tan profundo que por reflejo le estaba causando que se atragantara. Luchó contra las ataduras, gritando, de manera amortiguada._

_La cabeza de Victoria se alzó frenética cuando un grito resonó._

_—Por favor... ¡no... no hagas esto! —Pudo escuchar los gemidos de una voz familiar. Esa... esa era la voz de Max. Los ojos de Victoria se abrieron cómicamente bajo de la venda. ¿Max también estaba aquí?_

_—P-por favor... —Fue lo último que Victoria pudo escuchar de Max antes de que un fuerte disparo resonara en donde sea que estuviese. Era un silencio mortal. ¿Acaso Max estaba...?_

_No no no no no NO-_

_Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas cayendo en sus mejillas, Victoria gritó el nombre de Max tan fuerte como la mordaza le permitía._

Victoria se sobresaltó, con una pierna colgando fuera de su cama mientras trataba de sentarse, temblando. Sintió algo húmedo bajar por sus mejillas, y levantó una mano para frotarse el ojo. Debió de haber estado llorando mientras dormía. Carajo, si todavía estaba llorando.

Espera...

¡Max!

* * *

Max realmente necesitaba terminar esta tarea de química. ¡Aunque esta era la especialidad de Warren, y no la suya! ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que tenía que saber lo la solución para sintetizar moléculas de gran tamaño? Probablemente lo sabría, si tan sólo prestara atención en clases, pero aún así ni con eso creía que podría saberlo. Se quedaba dormida con facilidad, esas sillas escolares eran más cómodas de lo que aparentaban.

Resopló, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su escritorio, con cansancio. Ella postergaría todo por el tiempo que fuese posible. Su habitación estaba limpia, y sin embarho, tenía que ocuparse de sus otras investigaciones antes de que el plazo límite llegara. Su pobre planta se ahogaría en agua si la volviera a regar, por todos los cielos.

Esto era un caos.

Ya el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana. Ella tenía que terminar esto. La Sra. Grant odiaba las excusas.

Como último recurso, sacó su celular y buscó el número de Warren. No estaba segura de que estuviese despierto, pero aún así valía la pena intentarlo.

@Yo 2:14 AM: _¿Me puedes ayudar con esta fórmula de Química? Está siendo un dolor en el culo, como siempre D:'_

La respuesta fue casi inmediata, pero había aprendido a esperar eso de Warren. Él realmente era un buen amigo. Siempre ofreciéndose para ayudarle y quedar bien con ella. Se ponía un poco incómodo a veces, pero realmente le apreciaba.

@Warren 2:15 AM: _Yo NORMALMENTE diría que sí, y lo sabes, pero Grant dijo que nos pondría a prueba mañana y no quiero que falles. Lo siento DX_ '

@Yo, 2:18 AM: _¿Qué pasa si digo "por favor"?_ '

Después de cinco minutos sin recibir respuestas, asumió que se quedó dormido. Probablemente en su escritorio, babeando todo sus libros de texto. Suspirando, Max se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Bueno, era tiempo de adivinar cada preguntar y reprobar con creces el examen de mañana, que la Sra. Grant chocaría su mano con ella mientras que la clase aplaudía. Y Victoria sería la que más aplaudiría. Podía verlo ahora.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Max estaba casi dormida en su escritorio.

Y luego, su pobre puerta era golpeada de manera sonora y frenética. Max reaccionó a ellos como si fuesen disparos, enderezándose en su silla, frotándose los ojos. — ¿E-eh?

¿Quién podría ser? Warren se encontraba en el dormitorio de los chicos, así que no podía ser él. Kate se dormía a las 9pm, por amor a Cristo. Max literalmente no tenía otros amigos, por lo que esto era algo desconcertante.

Los golpes comenzaron a sonar de nuevo cuando ella todavía no tenía respuesta de la posible identidad. Exasperada y sonnolienta, Max se levantó de su escritorio y abrió la puerta. Ahora, quién carajo podría ser la persona que estuviera tocando a esta ho..

La línea de pensamiento se interrumpió de manera abrupta al observar a Victoria estando allí de pie, con su mirada un tanto exasperada y a medias petrificada.

...¿Qué?

Victoria parecía que había tenido una pelea felina con su cama. Su pelo estaba revuelto y alborotado en algunos lugares. Llevaba pantalones de color chándal azul claro y una camiseta sin mangas blanca.

Seh, no está a la altura de sus habituales opciones de moda. Su postura tensa la había relajado en cuanto vio a Max en la puerta.

—Um. —Max dijo, a falta de mejores palabras.

—...Esto...Toqué la puerta equivocada. —Era una mentira obvia. —Lo siento tanto, Hipster, ya me voy.

Ella trató de alejarse, pero Max se acercó y la agarró del brazo. Ah-ah, la Princesa Popular no se escaparía sin antes dar una explicación. Una muy buena.

—Espera un momento. —Max insistió. —Eso es mentira, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué tocas mi puerta a esta hora?

Victoria trató de apartarse. — ¡Ése no es tu asunto, Caulfield!

—Es mi puerta la que tocaron tus brillantes y manicuradas manos, así que ciertamente es _MI_ asunto, —espetó Max. Era muy tarde o temprano, como se viera, para esta mierda. —Sólo dime y te dejaré en paz.

—No.

—No seas tan...

— ¡Tuve una pesadilla, y en ella tú te morías! —Victoria finalmente gritó, probablemente despertando a todas sus compañeras de piso. —...Y quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Listo, ¿feliz ahora?

Max se le quedó mirando. Victoria tuvo una pesadilla sobre ella y quiso averiguar si se encontraba bien. La misma Victoria que la molestaba con regularidad, y se burlaba de todo lo que literalmente Max hacía. Esto era un sueño. Tenia que serlo. Así que esto significa que Victoria hubiese tenido un sueño dentro de un sueño, je. Jesús, se volvía más filosófica cuando estaba medio dormida.

—Oh, yo... —Empezó a hablar, pero enseguida cerró la boca. Victoria se quedó allí, ya tratando de no escapar. Sus mejillas y orejas se habían puesto de color rojo brillante durante el silencio de Max.

— ¿Te agradezco? —Intentó, sin saber muy bien de lo que debería de decir en situaciones como éstas. —Estoy...contenta de que realmente te importe, Victoria.

— ¡Pues yo no! —Si todo el pasillo no se había despertado antes, entonces de seguro lo estarían ahora. La rubia realmente podía llegar a ser muy escandalosa. —Simplemente no quiero pensar en ello. Así que vine a comprobar si la perdedora sentimental no estaba muerta.

Max pensó que Victoria tenía mejores habilidades para las mentiras que esto. Aunque bueno, estaba cansada. Así que tal vez lo dejaría pasar por el momento y dejaría pasar las horas, pensando en el asunto con calma mañana.

—Ok. —Ella bostezó. —Aún no quieres verme realmente muerta, lo entiendo. Puedes volver ahora a tu cuarto. Perdona por agarrar tu brazo.

—Pues sí, deberías. —Victoria se mofó, dándole la espalda a Max mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación. Era difícil verse presumida vistiendo pantalones de chándal, pero ella de alguna manera lo lograba.

Max cerró la puerta, y casi lloró cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía no estaba ni a la mitad de terminar la tarea de Química.

Hacer lo de Química y sollozar ahora, pensar demasiado en Victoria estando genuinamente preocupada por ella, vendría después.

Sí, sonaba como un buen plan.

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Autor (** **Handoverthebooty):** _"¿Acaso Victoria había soñado con Max y ella estando en el Cuarto Oscuro con el Sr. Fuckerson? Probablemente :D_

_Pero todo está abierto a la interpretación."_

**Notas de Traductora:** _Life is Strange_ me marcó en muchos sentidos, lo amo y aunque no cuente con el tiempo suficiente para escribir un long-fic o semejante, quise dedicarme en traducir todo aquello que lea y que me encante de este universo.

Sí, el Princefield es genial, te llena de feels y la cosa, pero en lo personal... como cosa rara, llevo la contraria y me inclino más por el Chasefield :) 

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. 

 


End file.
